Elephant Ears For Inuyasha
by Candide Avedo
Summary: What are Elephant Ears? Some may know what they are, but what would someone who don't know what Elephant Ears are , do? Did curiosity kill the cat, elephant, or hanyou?


Elephant Ears For Inuyasha

-

Happy Holidays to all! I'd like to just add a couple of notes before beginning.

First off I'd like to thank RancidFarce for all the help and proof-reading he's kindly done for me. Without the inspirational ideas we've both collaborated on, this fic wouldn't be possible. It's been a priviledge to have the opportunity to work with him.

Secondly, I'm a tad rusty, I do apologize for any fine lines I've missed, and your constructive criticism will be taken gracefully. Flames will be used for my fireplace where I can warm myself up from the chilly mornings. The snow just does not want to stop falling... Well, enough rambles, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha. :3

-

Elephant Ears For Inuyasha

-

'Twas the week before an upcoming carnival, and Kagome was eagerly counting the days before the event. There was much to be excited about, the rides, people, games, and most importantly, the **food.** The weather was said to be absolutely lovely, devoid of any chances of rain- it would be positively sunny. Kagome couldn't resist a giggle at the fun in store for her next week. She was taking Inuyasha with her this year, and surely he would have fun as well.

A sigh escaped her lips. It sounded like a date, Kagome smiled at the thought. Well, it certainly won't be perfect, but his confusion with how things worked on her side of the well was cute enough for her.

''Whatcha smiling about?''

EEP!

Kagome dropped the knife she had been using to prepare the lunch she was packing for the day, clattering onto the cutting board and perilously close to the edge of the counter.

''INUYASHA!'' Kagome gasped, half exasperated, half catching her breath. ''Don't SNEAK up on me like THAT!'' She clutched her heaving chest, and picked up her knife to continue slicing the eggs she finished cooking.

Inuyasha dropped from his perch on her ceiling and landing on the ground at a crouch, his face smirking.

''Sorry Kagome, but its fun when you're so distracted.'' he sniffed at the food eagerly, his finger reaching out to stab a piece of egg with one long claw.

Until a swift hand interrupted his attempt and whacking his hand gracefully with her own. Inuyasha growled lightly in indignation.

''No-can-do, Inuyasha, you have to wait til later to take a bite, it's not fair for everyone else.'' Kagome packed the eggs into the awaiting pre-prepared boxes, and sealed them shut. ''Besides, your little 'Trick' almost made me drop the knife on my feet!''

Inuyasha sniffed, crossing his arms, as he peeked at the boxes of food now loading onto Kagome's backpack. ''You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, especially your feet- you're poking fun at my reflexes.'' he watched as Kagome cleaned up and placed the drying utensils onto a drying rack. ''Hey Kagome, can I carry the food?''

A tongue playfully was stuck out in his direction as a response. ''I know you can't resist sneaking a taste, Inuyasha, I still haven't forgotten the last time you offered.'' she headed for the door, grabbing her keys. No one was home, having left for school, grocery shopping, and her grandfather was- who knows where. Kagome made a mental note to look for him when she came back.

Inuyasha followed her obediently out the door, waiting patiently like a puppy hoping to earn a special reward. They crossed the shrine towards the well, the shine beaming down strongly on them, hardly windy at all. A good day for a picnic.

''Inuyasha, next week I want you to come with me to the carnival, it's going to be so much fun!'' Kagome smiled, turning around to see his expression.

He was curious, for he heard Kagome explain to him about the wordly events at this era compared to the Feudal Era. A carnival sounded painless, and as Kagome pointed out, it would be fun.

''You would like to come, right?'' her timid voice interrupted his thoughts. Kagome bit her lip, expecting a rejection as his expression was difficult to read.

''Of course, I was just wondering what to expect this time Kagome.'' Inuyasha hastily added, relieved as Kagome's expression brightened. He couldn't really afford her to get disappointed at him so much. She really wasn't so difficult to please, although it baffled him how Kagome was satisfied with just his company.

''Ahh, well there's just some rides, games, not that much people I'm sure, but I'm really looking forward to Elephant Ears this year!'' Kagome smiled happily, as though pleasant memories filled her mind.

Inuyasha stopped at the mention of Elephant Ears. What in the world ARE they... ''What are they Kagome?'' he asked, knowing she'd have the proper answer to sate his curiosity.

Kagome smiled a playful smile. ''Hmm, you'll just have to wait Inyasha, it's the best!''

The hanyou rolled his eyes. He should have expected her to say it was a surprise. Yet even if there seemed to be no malicious intent in the undertones of her voice, Inuyasha can't seem to shake it off his mind. What ARE Elephant Ears...

The thoughts followed him as they hopped through the well, the prospect of lunch no longer on his mind.

Elephant Ears...What are they?

-

'' Miroku?'' Inuyasha approached his friend calmly, sitting himself a few paces away while the monk looked as though he were in deep meditation. Once Kagome had left for the day, Inuyasha decided to ask some help on what Elephant Ears may be. Nothing really came to mind, except something ridiculous, surely.

''Hmm?'' answered Miroku, opening his eyes and drawing a conclusion to his meditation. ''Your tone sounds troubled. Might I add you seemed distracted during lunch today. Trouble with the females, I presume?'' a sneaky glint in his eyes. ''If that's the case, maybe I can help?''

Inuyasha blushed, despite the fact that the trouble didn't concern that particular topic today. The monk was too perceptive for his own good. Speaking of the monk, Sango was no where to be found. Well, maybe if the monk didn't help, Sango might be able to.

''I was wondering what are Elephant Ears that Kagome mentioned to me this morning.'' he replied. As long as it didn't involve anything painful, perhaps it wasn't worth worrying about. The look on Miroku's eyes however, meant that perhaps his search for answers had not ended.

''Im afraid to say that I have no idea what Elephant Ears are, Inuyasha.'' Miroku looked apologetic, also pausing to think up of some answers. ''Maybe it involves putting on elephant ears on humans? The era where Kagome's from does come up with weird ideas. Maybe you replace your own ears with elephant ears?''

Inuyasha gaped at the monk, outraged. ''How would anyone say that it's the BEST?'' he snapped and at the same time grabbing onto his own ears as though afraid of losing them.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, chuckling at the hanyou, very glad to be safe from this 'Elephant Ears' business. He closed his eyes and folded his arms calmly, taking advantage of basking in the beautiful glow of the sunset.

''Maybe its nothing to worry about Inuyasha...But if it involves removing your own personal equipment, I'm rather unsure about going there if I were you.''

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. ''Kagome asked me Miroku, I'm supposed to go.'' he replied as though it were obvious.

''Perhaps Sango has some answers?'' he suggested, a smile on his face.

Grumbling to himself, Inuyasha left in search for the demon slayer, following the directions of her location from Miroku.

-

There was nothing here, although the trees were swaying to phantom winds that Inuyasha himself couldn't tell where it was coming from. The clearing was empty, but according to the monk his friend Sango was here as well, taking some time to herself. Maybe he had to wait til she returned with some food.

''HIRAIKOTSU!''

Inuyasha barely ducked just in time as a giant boomerang missed his head by inches. He ducked again as it flew back over his head, returning to it's owner.

''Inuyasha, your reflexes are rather slow this hour, something wrong?'' Sango emerged out from behind some trees, looking wind-swept and exhilerated. She was fully clad in her demon slayer equipment, with the trusty boomerang at her side.

''Well, Sango, I hoped if you could tell me what Elephant Ears are.'' Inuyasha got to the point, hopeful for her answer. Sango was Kagome's very good friend, right? Perhaps Kagome told Sango about those ears and would stop him from worrying about them. Or at least remove the thought of replacing his own ears with new ones.

Sango's brows furrowed, deep in thought as she sat down beside him. A few seconds passed, and then- ''Perhaps Kagome could explai-''

''She told me it was a surprise.'' interrupted Inuyasha, frustrated, and Sango's mouth formed a silent 'O' of understanding. ''I was hoping you could tell me something about them.''

''Well, perhaps it's a game?'' Sango suggested thoughfully. ''Something that involves elephants.''

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. ''A game like?''

''How about trying to hunt elephants, and collecting their ears?'' Sango nodded to herself as though trying to make sense of her idea. ''The winner is decided whoever collects the most ears? Of course, that sounds really easy, so maybe it will be also a timed competition, with extra-large elephants that are equipped with armour, and poisonous tusks-''

''Sango, Kagome said it was the best...'' Inuyasha interrupted again, making Sango stop abruptly and smile shyly in response. ''I think Kagome would disagree with cutting of animal's ears.'' he added, and Sango looked put-out at the rejection of her idea.

''Sorry then, Inuyasha, but I have no idea what she means then.'' she stood up, strapping her boomerang to her back. ''Maybe it's nothing to be worried about?'' Sango smiled in encouragement.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. ''That's what Miroku said.'' he mumbled, frustration setting in. Sango's smile grew wider in amusement. ''I don't know, who do you think I should ask next Sango?''

An inspirational look illuminated Sango's eyes. ''Why not ask Kaede?''

-

The days flew by too fast for Inuyasha as the day of the carnival grew steadily closer. After he visited Sango, he travelled over to visit Lady Kaede, hoping to search for some answers. Unfortunately, his search was futile as the old woman hinted that perhaps Kagome formed a new pet name for himself. After muttering curses in his mind, he bid goodbye to her, and headed off in the next direction of his search.

Poor Shippo hadn't been much of help either after suggesting that Elephant Ears maybe something that involves replacing his own ears with elephant ones, much to Inuyasha's delight. Nervous under Inuyasha's relentless glowering, Shippo suggested that he headed over to Miyoga, perhaps the old flea had an idea what in the world those ears were.

Of course it was less likely that the old flea knew what Elephant Ears were, but maybe miracles happen. Well it would be a miracle if he finally found out what they were.

It wasn't too difficult to find dear Miyoga, however that didn't mean he was any help. He did spend a good amount of time wondering perhaps if Elephant's blood were any good to drink. Poor Miyoga had to run for his life as Inuyasha's feet quickly stomped on the ground muttering profanities under his breath.

Towards the end of the day before the carnival, Inuyasha even considered asking **Naraku** for possible answers, but no, surely he wasn't too desperate. Asking his most sworn enemy questions about ridiculously trivial things such as Elephant Ears was just... wrong. But Inuyasha was troubled, for strength and agility couldn't help him on his current conquest...

The solution was as clear as purified water. The only way he would figure it out was to wait for the next day, and hope that whatever Elephant Ears was that it would be painless, easy, and like Kagome promised, the best. Whether it be a new pet name, replacing his own ears, or a strange game, Inuyasha already agreed to coming along with Kagome's plan.

-

''Come on, Inuyasha, I don't want to miss out on all the goodies!'' exclaimed Kagome, as she half-dragged a reluctant and subdued Inuyasha. ''What's the matter, you look a little tired.'' she adjusted the hat on Inuyasha's head, and peeked up curiously at his face.

Inuyasha stifled a yawn, waving a hand. ''It's nothing, Kagome, I was just curious about today.'' he growled inwardly as he remembered failing to sleep due to his worry that remained with him throughout the night. It was impossible that he was actually _worried_ about today, let alone lose sleep over it. None of the demons he fought with ever affected his sleep. He had finally resigned himself to the fact that Elephant Ears would remain a surprise.

Kagome giggled, falling into step beside him. ''There was no need to lose sleep over it, I just wanted you and I to hang out, Inuyasha.'' she led him through the crowds of people, all of whom were chattering loudly amongst themselves.

It was indeed a beautiful day, bustling with many crowds, the noise of mechanical rides, as well as the distinct smell of food. She was absolutely happy that Inuyasha was here to share this special event with her.

Inuyasha's nose twiched towards the various smells in the air, all rather attractive. Worries were momentarily swept from his mind.

Kagome noticed the discreet action, and pulled Inuyasha by the arm into the source of the smell. ''Come on Inuyasha, I'll show you what I'm looking forward to this year.''

Inuyasha's ears pricked up at those words, wondering what she meant. They strolled purposefully through the crowds, careful not to tread on feet, as they neared the stand where a delicious aroma filled the air.

''Wait here, Inuyasha.'' Kagome called as she disappeared between a crowd of people standing before a vending stall.

''Kagome, where are you going?'' shouted Inuyasha, but his words were drowned amidst the busy people happily chatting along. He hoped she would be back soon, so he could prepare himself for whatever else was in store for him- aka, Elephant Ears.

He didn't have to wait long, as Kagome returned, with a wide smile.

''Tadaaaaaa!'' Kagome held out her hand, which was carefully holding up a large piece of soft-looking flat bread sprinkled with white dust.

Inuyasha stared at it, and the familiar aroma that he had been attracted to met his nose. ''Yes, that's the one that smells good, Kagome.'' he rubbed his hands together. ''Wanna tell me what it is?''

Kagome grinned. ''This is an Elephant Ear, Inuyasha, do you remember I told you about them?''

The hanyou immediately stopped, alarmed. ''What??'' he asked.

''This is an Elephant Ear, Inuyasha.'' repeated Kagome a little louder. She was under the impression that the noise was impairing his hearing.

''THOSE are Elephant Ears?'' Inuyasha was in disbelief. THIS was what he had been losing sleep for, some deliciously-smelling food?

''Yes, these are the best, like I told you!'' Kagome smiled happily, tearing a piece of the bread that was resting on sheets of paper towels. ''They're called Elephant Ears because they look smiliar to them, see?'' She pointed out the curls on the bread, and it's flat shape and rather large size.

''I was wondering what you meant by Elephant Ears.'' Inuyasha admitted, tearing a piece of bread that Kagome offered him. ''I came up with some pretty weird ideas.''

''Oh, what kind of ideas?'' Kagome asked, swallowing as she took another piece of bread.

Inuyasha studied his piece carefully before popping it into his mouth.

''Nothing much Kagome.'' Inuyasha answered, chewing. It was simply delicious with the bread's soft texture, still warm and fresh. The bread travelled smoothly down his throat as he swallowed, leaving him empty, and longing for more. He hesitantly waited until Kagome offered some more. ''I sure as hell won't waste my time worrying about what these things are.''

-

A.N.: Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
